


a bubble to flow out

by charjace



Series: Run, Running Towards Freedom [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: something has bursts it's way back up from the depths in which it had been pushed into





	a bubble to flow out

they were sitting in their living room, beverly was running her finger’s through eddie’s hair as she read the book they were reading out loud to him. she had sensed the moment she had come home that there had been something plaguing his mind, but she didn’t want to push him. he would tell her at his own pace. it was how they worked, they never pushed each other to talk about anything, unless they saw harm coming to the other. they know they’re not _blood_, but they’re family. and that is what matters. she was on the last line of the chapter they were on when eddie sits himself up, and she looks at him curiously as she shuts the book after placing her bookmark in the place it needs to be.

it is silent in the apartment, and she watches him with careful eyes, just waiting for him to speak. when he does, it’s almost _shy_ like, a voice she doesn’t think she’s ever heard him use. his hands are shaking, and he takes them into her own, giving his hands a small squeeze. “promise not to hate me?”

the question was stupid, and eddie knows it - he knows full well that the question is stupid, that beverly would never hate him. but, there is this fear deep down inside him. something clawing at him, telling him there was something _wrong_ with him for this. there was another thing clawing though, and right now ; that was stronger as he pushed himself forward as he looks up to beverly. he can see the worried look on her features, “i could never hate you eddie? are you okay?”

“yeah, i’m okay - i just... this is _hard_,” he feels her squeeze his hands again, and she pulls him closer to her. he takes in a deep breath, letting it out, he does this a few times and beverly doesn’t ask anything, just letting him take his time. “bev, i think i might be gay.”

the words are out, and there is some sense of relief from _just_ saying that out loud, because he hasn’t even done that by himself. beverly wraps her arms around him, and he doesn’t know why, but he feels like crying but he manages to hold it in as he returns the embrace.

they pull apart and beverly is smiling at him, and she hooks her hand under his chin so that they’re looking at each other. “okay. does anyone else know?” and when he just shakes his head, “alright then. i’m glad that you could tell me. want to read more of the book, or watch a tv?”

he picks tv, and beverly switches on the tv, finding a movie randomly playing on the screen. it was based on a book ; maybe they’ll read it later.

telling her has lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders, knowing for sure that she doesn’t hate him, or looks at him any differently, helps make him feel better as they cuddle on the couch watching the film. he was glad she hadn’t said anything about the fact he’s already dated girls before, or why it took him so long to figure this out ( he’s twenty eight ), a few of his fears he had about admitting this truth he only saw bubbling it’s way to the surface almost a year ago. it had bubbled up from somewhere deep down, like it was buried and pushed down as deep as it could go, and now the only way was back up - and out in the open.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request scenes for this au either here or on my tumblr ; wiildhcartsrun


End file.
